


The Alliance of Three Kings

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Badass characters, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, F/M, Gen, Grey Wind Lives, Lyanna is dead, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Past Relationship(s), Renly Baratheon Lives, Rhaegar is dead, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: After Ned's death, Stannis, Renly and Robb reach out to one another. They form an alliance of mutual benefit to take down the remaining two kings. How would Joffrey and Balon respond? And more importantly, would the alliance last?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Davos Seaworth/Marya Seaworth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Sarella Sand, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Riders (Prologue)

Ser Davos Seaworth and his eldest son, Devan Seaworth, rode side by side. Their horses kicked up dust with their hooves. The fact that both father and son were together was no coincidence. They were on a mission assigned to them by Stannis Baratheon. A mission that would set the course of this war. Stannis believed that a potential alliance could exist between three of the five kings involved, and he didn't want to alienate potential allies before giving them a chance. This was why he sent Davos and Devan to negotiate with his brother and Robb Stark. Depending on the outcome, they would either join their forces and crush Joffrey Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy or they would destroy one another. Stannis made it clear that he preferred the former.

It was when they passed a familiar landmark that they stopped.

"This is where we part ways." Davos observed

"Indeed, Father." Devan nodded "I'll see you soon."

Davos turned his horse west, towards the Stormlands. Devan, on the other hand, turned his towards Riverlands. Then they rode out, intent on carrying out their parts of the task. 

In spite of his determination, Devan was slightly wary. After all, the Lannisters would probably try to stop him from reaching his destination in order to sabotage the alliance and keep Joffrey on the throne. He couldn't let that happen, so his attention was sharp and he paid close eye on his surroundings. He didn't see any Lannister colors in the vicinity, which both relieved and unnerved him. Nonetheless, he continued riding until both he and his horse were too tired to continue onward. He found a cave big enough for him and his horse to spend the night in there without being seen. He lit a fire to keep them warm, after making sure it couldn't be seen either. Then he lay down on his back and fell asleep almost instantly.

The sun was high up in the sky once he woke up. He put out the fire and untied his horse. It was time to resume their journey. He mounted his horse and commanded it to move, which it did. 

Midway through, he stopped and listened. He heard the sound of the approaching footsteps. He tensed for a while, but then relaxed once he saw their banner. 

He waited until they came to him, before managing a hasty salute.

"I am Devan Seaworth." he introduced himself "I am an envoy sent by Stannis Baratheon to discuss the possible alliance between him and Robb Stark."


	2. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Devan Seaworth discuss the terms of the alliance.

"The King will receive you now." Jon Umber informed Devan "Follow me."

They traversed the maze of tents until they got to the largest tent in the area. A large, grey wolf was standing vigil outside the tent. 

"He is here, Your Grace." Jon Umber announced

"Let him in." a voice spoke from outside the tent

Jon Umber motioned for Devan to enter, which he did. Jon himself, on the other hand, stayed outside. There were two people occupying the tent. One was an older woman with bright red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Devan when he entered. The other occupant of the tent was a young man. He resembled the woman physically, having the same red hair and blue eyes. Devan deduced that she was his mother. He, however, could see that the other man inherited something from his father as well.

"Robb Stark, I presume?" Devan spoke politely 

"You presume correctly." the young man responded "Why are you here?"

"My King, Stannis Baratheon, wants to form a triple alliance with his brother and you. He sent me to negotiate the terms of said alliance with you."

"My people aren't inclined to ally with Stannis or Renly." Robb Stark said "So why do you believe I should consider this alliance?"

"Because the Lannisters aren't a honorable sort of people." Devan professed "They won't hesitate to use any means necessary to destroy their enemies, and unless you have allies, they will crush you, one way or another."

Robb Stark placed his hands beneath his chin, staring at Devan contemplatively.

"What are your terms?" he finally asked

"Stannis believes that as Robert's oldest brother, the Iron Throne is his by laws of inheritance." Devan explained "However, he is willing to part with three of the seven Kingdoms."

"Then I want the Riverlands and the North." Robb stated "I also want him to spare my sisters once he takes King's Landing."

"Those terms are acceptable." Devan nodded "I suspect that Renly would want Stormlands, so it works out for all involved parties."

"Tell Stannis I accept." Robb grinned

And at that moment, Devan saw how young the King in the North truly was. A wolf pup against many bloodthirsty lions. He knew that Lannisters would utterly destroy Robb Stark unless he had some sort of assistance. And he knew that he couldn't let that happen. 

"Stannis had two more requests." Devan lied "First, his daughter and your brother are to be wed as soon as the war is over. Second, he wants me to stay here as your advisor."

Robb nodded.

"A King needs a Queen." Devan observed "Someone deadly enough to frighten even the Lannisters, and someone knowledgeable enough to be able to predict any strategy they might try to use against you."

"And you have someone like that in mind?"

"Indeed I do." Devan Seaworth grinned "I think you'd like her."


	3. Renly I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly doesn't like it when his activities are interrupted. Even if the reason is important.

Renly pushed deeper into his partner. His other partner was taking care of him from behind, as was usual. Renly knew the importance of siring a healthy child that would continue his line should he take the Iron Throne. 

It was during this act that a messenger barged into his quarters.

There was an awkward silence. Renly, Loras and Margaery all stared at the messenger.

"Can't you see I am busy?" Renly asked irritably "What's so important anyway?"

"Ser Davos Seaworth is here to see you on your brother's behalf." the messenger recited

"Very well." Renly sighed "Send him in."

The messenger bowed and left.

"Well, we'd best get dressed." Renly told his partners

They did so hurriedly and then went to meet Davos in Renly's solar. Being true partners in every sense of the word, the three of them did everything together. Including attending important meetings.

"So what did my dear brother want to talk about?" Renly asked Davos once they were comfortable

"He wants you to focus on crushing your enemies first and then worry about who gets the Iron Throne." Davos stated calmly "He is proposing a triple alliance between you, him and Robb Stark."

"I think it's a prudent course of action, dear husband." Margaery spoke up "Let us rout out those who wish us harm first, then we'll decide things between ourselves."

"Very well." Renly conceded "Tell Stannis that I accept and that he should thank my dear wife for that."

"Aye." Davos nodded solemnly "You won't regret this choice."

"I hope not." Renly muttered "What is Stannis' plan for this?"

"He'll attack King's Landing from the east. Robb Stark will attack from the west and you will attack from the south." Davos relayed "Stannis is satisfied with ruling four Kingdoms. He'll give Stormlands to you as a separate Kingdom. Likewise, Robb Stark will be King of independent Riverlands and the North."

"Renly, King of the Stormlands." Renly mused "I like the sound of that."

"And I'll be right by your side, dearest." Margaery whispered

"I am sure you would." Renly told her sincerely "So would Loras."

Then he proceeded to kiss her deeply and she returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

Davos hurriedly excused himself and fled the solar.

"Now that we got rid of him, shall we?" Margaery asked playfully

"We shall." Renly replied with a hungry look in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the day indulging their hunger.


	4. Stannis I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis receives confirmations and starts the alliance.

Stannis stared at the two missives at his desk. They were missives from Robb and Renly, with their consent to join the Alliance. He nodded to himself, satisfied. The biggest obstacle in his plan had just been removed. Even so, he still had to be careful.

He glanced at his daughter, who was sitting next to the fire, reading a book. He had been made aware of Devan's additions to his initial propositions, and he approved of both. Not that he would show that in public.

"Shireen." he addressed her "I am sending you to Winterfell, both to get you away from danger and for the sake of possible marital union."

"Who are you considering, Father?" she asked him softly in response

"Bran Stark." Stannis told her "However, I will not officiate it without your consent. Observe him for a while, and if you like him, we'll officiate it. If not, I will look elsewhere. I'll send some of my men to accompany you to Winterfell."

"Thank you, father." Shireen said sincerely 

Stannis merely nodded and stepped out of the room. He had preparations of his own to undertake, some of which were already underway.

Namely, his army needed equipping, for one. Once they were fully equipped, he would arrange a three-pronged attack against the King's Landing with the Alliance.

Then, once Joffrey was overthrown, they would turn their attention on Balon Greyjoy and crush him as well.

Then they would be able to focus on the true threat.

Melisandre joined him, and he gave her a respectful nod.

"It's finally happening." he told her "The Alliance will win, and with Robb Stark's cooperation, we could finally begin preparing for the Long Night."

"And I will aid you in every way." Melisandre dipped her head "Azor Ahai Reborn."


	5. Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, fortune smiles upon those that deserve it the most.

Like most girls her age, Myrcella dreamed about marrying a good man, handsome and kind, one day. 

Recently, she had discovered that she had a gift, which was both rare and beneficial to her. She could read people's hearts as easily as one could read a book.

And it proved beneficial in more ways than one.

She moved a piece for one last time.

"I win." she stated smugly

Her opponent - Trystane Martell - groaned.

"How?" he asked her

"Your expression gives away your intentions." Myrcella explained "You need to avoid showing your emotions so plainly. I could teach you to play the 'Game of Thrones'."

"I'd appreciate that." Trystane said earnestly 

"Good." Myrcella nodded "Are you up for another round?"

"No." Trystane shook his head "I would like to get to know you better. We are betrothed, after all."

"That we are." Myrcella giggled

"Would you like to take a walk with me, my lady?" he offered

"Indeed I would." Myrcella placed her hand atop his own and he helped her stand up

They walked for a while, enjoying the beauty all around them. Myrcella was especially taken by the fountains.

"I think we need to install a few of those back home." she announced 

And then their enjoyment ended, for an arrow came out of nowhere and lodged itself into Trystane's leg. The boy howled in pain.

Myrcella was by his side in an instant. She inspected the wound.

Two of the servants came in response to Trystane's scream.

"Fetch the Maester." Myrcella told them sharply

They nodded and left in a hurry.


End file.
